First Time
by Britannica-Graced
Summary: First time with Loki? How do you think it would go? Would he be rough? Or more passionate and romantic starting off?


"Do not be afraid, sweet girl," the Trickster God murmured into the young woman's throat, as he pushed the lacy straps of her slip off her shoulders. The garment slid down her body and fluttered to the floor, forming a pool of white satin at her feet.

She was bare to him, then, utterly and completely. She shivered, feeling vulnerable, and crossed her arms in an instinctive attempt to cover herself, to hide her body from the God's burning gaze.

The Trickster smiled gently. His hand, warm and calloused, cupped her cheek. "May I see you?"

She looked into his eyes like a deer in the headlights. She didn't move or speak, her fears of rejection keeping her paralyzed.

He seemed to understand her hesitation. His green eyes softened. "Would you feel more comfortable if I undressed as well, my beauty?"

She blinked once, twice, considering his offer. Then shyly, she nodded.

He grinned, then set his deft fingers to work on the buckles of his armor. He removed his clothes piece by piece, revealing more and more of his flawless pale skin with every article of clothing he cast to the floor. Before long he was as naked as she.

The young woman drank in the sight of him, with his long limbs and lean, hard muscle. She cautioned a glance down at what hung between his legs, then tried not to visibly balk when she saw its impressive size.

The sight of the God's...endowment made her question her desire to lose her virginity to him- Surely it would hurt terribly! He'd split me in half! -but then he closed the distance between the both of them, encircling her in his strong arms and claiming her lips with his own. Soon enough, she found herself melting into him.

She loved the way he kissed. The way his lips melded so perfectly with hers; the way he grabbed her lower lip with his teeth and gave a gentle, seductive tug; the way he hummed in pleasure when she moaned, even as his hands slid down her back...

His large hand found her bottom and stopped there, gripping a handful of tender flesh. It was a simple gesture, but it felt incredibly masculine, almost dominant, and the young woman gasped, surprised...and surprisingly aroused. Warmth flooded her cheeks even as another kind of warmth flooded between her legs...

Loki broke the kiss, his chest heaving and his face grave. "Do you still want this? We do not have to do this now, if you feel uncomfortable." His green eyes seemed to search her very soul, looking for any sign of hesitance.

Her response was instant, the confidence in her voice surprising even herself. "I want to. Oh Gods, do I want you..." And then she flung your arms around his neck, clutching onto to him with all her might.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, but his eyes now held a dark, hungry look, and he hoisted her effortlessly into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his narrow hips as he carried her through the massive bedchamber. Before he deposited her on the soft bedclothes, she thought she could feel something warm and hard pressing against her leg...

In the next instant he was hovering over her, straddling her hips with those muscular thighs of his. Loki's burning gaze was on her again, drinking her in.

"You are beautiful," he breathed.

She looked away, cheeks burning. "You are too kind..."

Strong fingers gripped her chin, angling her head back up to meet his gaze. "I mean it. You are gorgeous. It will be my honor to make love to you.

"But before that," He added, with a playful glint in his eye, "I must make you bloom, my pretty little flower."

He leaned in then, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear that made her shiver. He placed a trail of soft kisses beneath her jaw and down her neck, occasionally stopping to suck marks into vibrant life on her skin. She moaned beneath his ministrations, eyes slipping closed in bliss...

Her left nipple was suddenly engulfed in warm wetness. She squeaked in surprise as Loki eagerly suckled at it, lathing it with his tongue until it became a stiff peak beneath his loving attentions. He switched to the other breast, attacking it just as passionately. His hands made an appearance at her sides, sliding down to her hips, then gripping her thighs. He gently pried her legs apart as his kisses ventured lower, peppering her belly and abdomen.

She had tried to keep quiet, biting her lip against the moans and squeaks that threatened to escape her lips. But once he placed an open-mouthed kiss to the damp folds of her womanhood, she couldn't stop the loud, lusty moan that burst forth.

"Ahhh, such a pretty sound," Loki grinned, his hot breath caressing her sex with every word. "I wonder...if I do _this.._."

And then there was his tongue again, hot and wet, dragged with torturous sweetness between her damp folds, plunging into her entrance. It was bliss. She gasped and moaned and grasped the bedclothes with white-knuckled fists as Loki's skilled maneuvers slowly undid her.

The warmth of his mouth moved away, and she moaned at the loss of contact. But then his hand caressed her sex, fingers gently probing her entrance, and she cried out, her hips bucking up towards his touch.

Loki hummed in approval. "Such a sweet girl, so eager for me."

He slid a finger into her. The intrusion felt strange, but not entirely unpleasant. There was a faint, obscene squelching sound as he moved the digit around inside her, crooking his finger in a come-hither motion that left her seeing stars.

He added a second finger. The slight burning, stretching sensation that followed the addition was not entirely unpleasant, the pain mixing with pleasure as he continued to thrust his fingers into her. She could feel her inner walls tensing, tightening around his fingers, preparing for the impending bliss...

The heavenly heat of Loki's tongue found her clit again, and it was all over. She arched beneath the God like a bow, screaming out his name in an obscene hymn of adoration.

She lay still in the aftermath, staring at the ceiling in wonderment. "That...was amazing."

"And there is still more to come," Loki replied, climbing up her body to kiss her. As he explored her mouth, she noticed that there was a salty tang to him now-the taste of her own arousal on his tongue. The realization sent another rush of wetness between her legs.

The next thing she realized was that there was something warm and hard pressing against her hip. She glanced down. His member, now larger than before and raised skyward in a graceful curve, was rubbing against her skin. Her eyes widened incredulously. How could it possibly have gotten bigger?!

Her horrid fascination must have been plainly etched on her face, because Loki's eyes shone with affectionate mirth. "Have you seen a cock before, sweet?"

She licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry. "N-Never...Never in the flesh. And never this..big. You're massive."

Loki's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I am honored, darling. But I am hardly massive-fairly average, as a matter of fact. Here-"

Loki's hand grasped hers, guiding it down to feel his erect member. She slowly curled her fingers around it, shy, but was soon distracted by how fascinatingly unique it felt in her hands-like living marble wrapped in velvet. She slid her hand down his shaft, marveling when she felt a faint heartbeat pulsing through it. She tried to imagine how it would feel to have Loki's cock inside her-thick and hard and soft and throbbing.

She decided that she liked that idea very much.

Loki moaned softly at the attention given to his shaft, his eyes fluttering closed. His manhood twitched in her hands. Her core was aching again already.

"I want you inside me," she said, abruptly. Her cheeks warmed, then, and she added: "That is, if you want to, of course..."

Loki looked at her through lust-fogged eyes. His smile was radiant. "My dear, nothing would give me greater pleasure."

In the next instant, he had re-positioned himself between her legs. He leaned over her, propping himself up on one elbow. He grasped his shaft with his other hand, rubbing the head experimentally through her folds, already wet and slick from her orgasm.

Loki paused, glancing up to meet her gaze. "We can do this one of two ways: I can use my seidr to ease the way, or I can open you the same way a mortal man would. I will forewarn you: the former is less painful than the latter. The choice, however, is yours."

She considered it for a moment. "Could we do it...the normal way? I'm not too sure how I feel about magic...not to say I'm doubting your skill as a magician, Loki, not at all. I just don't feel comfortable with it. Also, I don't want you to have to use it every time we...y'know, do it. And I'll still have to go through the whole 'first time sex hurts' thing at some point, anyway. I'd rather get it out of the way now...and with you." She looked into his green eyes and smiled. "You're gentle. You care. I trust you."

Loki nodded, his solemn expression softening at her sentiment. "As you wish, my dear."

He went back to rubbing the head of his cock teasingly against her entrance. The young woman's heart hammered in her chest, partly out of nerves and partly out of eagerness to feel Loki inside of her. Besides, she thought, His fingers didn't really hurt; how bad can his cock really be? The whole thing about it hurting might be over-exaggerated. And Loki's fingers felt so good; I bet his cock feels amazing...

Loki's breathing was heavy again. The head of his cock was warm against Her entrance. "Are you ready, love?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

Loki took a deep breath, then slowly, carefully, he moved his hips forward.

The pain was almost immediate. The faint burning she had experienced from his two fingers paled in comparison to the white hot fire of his member inching into her-even with lubrication, it felt like her womanhood was stretched to ripping point. She cried out, her thighs clamping around his hips like a vice. She threw her arms around his shoulders, nails clawing into his flesh. Somewhere, in the dim reaches of her mind, she hoped she hadn't drawn blood.

Loki stopped moving in an instant. The pain lessened a modicum, but by no means went away. "Do you want me to pull out?" His voice was calm, but his eyebrows knit in concern.

She shook her head, eyes screwed shut. Through grit teeth, "No. Just...give me a moment."

Loki was silent. She could hear the faint whisper of his breathing. Then she felt feather-light kisses peppered onto her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips. His tongue darted against her lower lip, seeking admittance. Dazedly, she opened her mouth, letting him deepen the kiss and work the magic that his silver tongue could provide.

By and by, her body relaxed. Her core warmed with arousal again. The white-hot pain lessened into a dull, crimson throb. His cock, while still an intrusion, was starting to feel less unpleasant.

"You can move," She said to him, finally.

Loki nodded in assent, working his way in with short, gentle thrusts. The further penetration was grating to her already sensitive sex, but it didn't hurt as bad as his initial entrance. And Loki did his best to distract her, lavishing her with kisses and murmuring encouragement all the while, "I know, my love. Trust me, I know. But this is the worst part. It will get better from here, I promise you. Breathe with me. In, then out. Slowly. That's it, sweet girl. And look, I'm all the way in. My precious darling. I love you so much."

She barely registered the firm kiss placed to her forehead; she was too distracted with the feelings assailing her. Lingering pain, yes, but also the curious feeling of being filled in her innermost sanctum by the hard warmth of Loki's cock, with the gentle throb of his heartbeat thrumming through it.

It was strangely lovely, being connected in such a way. She liked it.

She liked it even more when Loki began to move in earnest. His thrusts started out slow and measured, but gradually he picked up speed. She was oddly aroused by the feeling; pain and pleasure blurring until pleasure was all she felt. Her toes curled, moans escaping her lips. She could feel her inner walls starting to tighten again, this time around Loki's thick cock, and the feeling was amazing. Loki, panting and and releasing ecstatic moans of his own, was very clearly enjoying it, as well.

"Oh my darling," he moaned. "You feel amazing. So warm and soft. And tight. Oh, the way your quim grips my cock is divine."

"Quim?" she half laughed, half moaned, curious and amused at his choice of wording in spite of their current activity.

But then his hand found her aching clitoris again, circling the tender bud with his thumb. She gasped and threw her head back. The stimulation was perfectly timed with his thrusts, which were bringing her closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy...

"Loki!" she wailed. "I'm going to come!"

"Yes, sweet girl. Yes!" he growled. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, more desperate. "Come with me, darling. Let me hear your pretty voice screaming my name as I fill your virgin womb with my seed."

The heady combination of Loki's thrusts, stimulation, and imagery sent her crashing over the edge. She clung to him for dear life as she rode the turbulent waves of orgasm, his name a mantra on her lips. Loki came soon after, with a gasp and a strangled cry. He snapped his hips to hers one last time. Deep within her, she felt his cock twitch, then a seeping warmth as he spent himself.

They lay together in the aftermath, catching their breath. Their gazes met, and they smiled stupidly at each other.

"How was that?" Loki asked, wiping some stray hairs from her face.

"Apart from the rough start, it was amazing." She smiled and reached up to cup his face with her hand. "You took very good care of me. Thank you."

Loki covered her hand with his own, angling his head to kiss your palm tenderly. "There is no need for thanks, dear one. And I haven't finished caring for you. Not yet."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, then carefully slid his softening cock out of her. He got out of bed and headed for a door at the other end of the bedchamber.

"Where are you going?" She sat up in bed, wincing as her pussy reminded her it was still sore.

"I'll be right back," Loki called, as he disappeared through the door. She could hear the thump and clatter of him rummaging around, a faint rush of water, and then he reappeared, carrying a basin and a washcloth.

He set the basin on the bedside table, then dipped the cloth in it and wrung out the excess water.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"For you." He said. He sat beside her and guided her back onto the counterpane, parting her legs. He gently applied the warm cloth to her sex, cleaning away the warm, viscous fluid she now realized was leaking out of her entrance. He rinsed the cloth out in the basin, then cleaned off his own member before climbing into bed beside her. He pulled the warm covers over them both.

She hummed, laying her head on his naked chest. "Such a gentleman, you are, making sure I'm all clean and comfy." Her eyes fluttered closed. Tiredness was quickly washing over her, and sleeping under the nice warm covers with Loki as a pillow sounded very appealing.

Loki chuckled, the sound a low rumble against her ear. "Hardly. I simply remember my first time. My partner was...oblivious. Sweet of temperament, mind you, but oblivious all the same. I want to make sure your first time is memorable, but for all the right reasons."

"Mmmmm." The steady drum of Loki's heart was lulling her to sleep.

"My poor love, so utterly spent," she could hear the warm smile in his voice. "Rest for now, my darling. When you wake up, I'll run a bath for us. You will most likely be feeling sore, and the warm water will help with that."

She gave a hum of assent, on the very brink of sleep. "I love you, Loki."

The Trickster God placed a gentle kiss to her hair. "I love you, too."


End file.
